1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of testing an electronics module for an underwater well installation, for example a so-called Subsea Electronics Module (SEM), testing equipment and a testing system for testing such a module.
2. Description of Related Art
The control of subsea fluid extraction wells is generally managed by a Subsea Electronics Module (SEM), which is typically housed in a Subsea Control Module (SCM), which is in turn mounted on a subsea Xmas tree located on the sea bed, above the fluid extraction well. Existing SEMs contain a number of printed wiring boards which perform dedicated functions, such as the operation of hydraulic Directional Control Valves (DCVs), with communication to and from the SEM via a modem. In existing systems, the testing of the SEM, typically by Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) has had to be effected via the only communication port, i.e. the modem.
FIG. 1 schematically shows such a conventional testing arrangement. An ATE 1 incorporates a processor 2 which generates required test signals. These are fed via a modem 3 to a modem 4 located in a SEM 5. The output of the modem 4 feeds the required test signals to a plurality of Data acquisition and Control (D & C) cards 6, also located in the SEM 5.
Furthermore, testing has to use a production communication protocol, which is sequential and slow. One of the requirements is to perform active testing of the operation of the SEM during vibration tests and, currently, the vibration testing time limit (as to the standards) does not permit thorough testing of all required aspects of the SEM.